


Locks required

by violent_woman66



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Relationship, Team as Family, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violent_woman66/pseuds/violent_woman66
Summary: Gibbs ad Tony have been dating for a while, when they finally get the push they needed to let their family in on the truth. Not everyone is happy.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Kudos: 44





	Locks required

A/N: Most of the fanfictions I read the first thing Tony DiNozzo does is install a big TV at Gibbs house this started cause I think he might not.  
This story contains nudity and sexual situations between two men (MA18+) please do not read if this is your thing.  
I own nothing of NCIS nor the characters, the plot of this particular story is my own.

If you walked into Gibbs house you wouldn't know that he was involved with anyone, let alone his SFA. Tony only kept a few outfits and his toiletries at Gibbs house, and these were kept concealed upstairs in the bedroom they shared, there was no new TV and no fancy kitchen appliances popping up. They spent as much time as possible together, but when Gibbs was expecting someone, Tony would double check that all his belongings were tucked away out of sight then he would spend the night at his apartment. For ten months this had been going on and always at Gibbs house because Tony only had a single bed and Gibbs always felt uncomfortable surrounded his modern and expensive taste in, well, everything. On the times that someone did stop by unexpectedly and they were upstairs Tony would stay in the bedroom until they left and would sneak out if he could or if they were downstairs, he would make it seem as if he were simply there as a friend. Unfortunately, they were far too occupied one night when Tobias Fornel decided to drop by.  
"Gibbs, you down here?" Tobias called out as he headed down the stairs to the basement. Hearing a moan when he was about halfway down Tobias stopped in his tracks. When he looked around and found the source of the moan his jaw dropped. He found Gibbs naked, bent over an equally naked Tony who was clutching at the work bench, moaning in pleasure. "What the hell?"  
The two entwined men finally noticed their visitor and rushed to pull their clothes back on as Fornel hurried back up the stairs. "You want me to go while you talk to him, Gibbs?" Tony asked as he slipped his shoes back on.  
"No, stay because I'm going to go upstairs and explain a couple of things to that arse-hole (knocking being one). Then I'm going to come back down here and finish what we started." Gibbs promised zipping his pants over his still hard dick. Seeing Tony's bewildered look he lent forward and claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss.  
"But Gibbs, I thought..., what are you going to tell him?" Tony asked almost scared of the answer.  
"I will tell him that this is a real thing and that I love you. I will also tell him that if he breaths a word, I will personally revel every embarrassing story about him I know." Gibbs once again steals a kiss before heading upstairs to find out what Fornel wants.  
"What the hell do you want Tobias?" Gibbs growled when he joined his old friend in the kitchen.  
"Well I was coming over to see if you wanted to have a drink or six, but I see you already have someone to do." Tobias chuckled at his own joke "So how long has this been going on?"  
"Long enough to know that it's a real thing." Gibbs answered crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Didn't know you liked men that way, seems like something that would come up in a conversation." he offered with a raised brow.  
"There's a lot you don't know about me. You can't breathe a word about his, remember I know your secrets to." Gibbs smirked at Tobias's questioning look.  
"Oh I won't, your secret is safe with me. Well then, I had better let you get back to him. I am sure I can find something else to do. Have a good night Gibbs. We will talk later. And buy a dam door lock." Fornel chuckled again as he headed back out the house leaving his friend to go back to his lover.  
Gibbs was heading back to the stairs when Tony came rushing up, and much to Gibbs disappointment he was fully dressed with keys and phone in hand, "Look Gibbs, I should probably go. We knew we would be caught sooner or later, and you don't want to risk losing your job over me. As I said I should go."  
"What part of 'I love you' do you not get? Even if the whole world walks in on us, I will still want you in my bed and in my life." Gibbs assured the younger man as he pulled him closer by his hip. "Plus wasn't it you that pointed out that NCIS has no policy about co-workers dating."  
"Dating? Does that mean you are going to take me out to a fancy restaurant?" Tony asked as he submitted to Gibbs wandering hands.  
"If that's what you want, but not tonight because I already have plans." Gibbs paused to nibble on Tony's ear. "They involve you naked writhing in pleasure beneath me."  
"Gibbs what if Fornel does tell someone about what he walked in on?" Tony breathed trying to ignore the intense pleasure of Gibbs lips running up and down his jaw.  
"We will beat him to it."  
Tony pushed at Gibbs shoulders "Wait you mean tell people about us?"  
"Yes." was the simple response as Gibbs once again pulled Tony close. When the younger man resisted Gibbs looked him in the eyes and went on "We will discuss this further in the morning but if that is what you want, we will inform the others. What I want right now is to make love to you."  
"Well then, you always get what you want don't you?" Tony purred seductively as he moved slowly closer to Gibbs before sealing his lips in a passionate kiss.  
The two moved through the house leaving a trail of clothes in their wake as they made their way to the bedroom, stopping only to jam a chair under the door handle to prevent any more late-night visitors.

Bed made, discarded clothes collected and second coffee pot on the go, Gibbs and Tony ate a small breakfast "So Gibbs about last night? Were you serious about telling the others about us. I mean if you weren't that's okay to." At Gibbs small chuckle Tony stopped talking hoping he hadn't damaged what they had by pushing the limits.  
"I was and we will. Today," Gibbs smiled as he pulled Tony's hand to his lips and kissed each knuckle in turn.  
"We can have them meet us in Abby's labs and tell them all together." Tony talked excitedly gaining energy as he became more excited. "I will text McGee and Ziva and you should call Ducky and have him bring Jimmy alone because he is a part of the team now. We can have them meet us when you take Abby her morning caf-pow."  
"Well then you can text them from the car or we will be late. Go get the coffee and I will unlock the safe."

Tony was practically bouncing with nerves when the team was finally assembled in the Lab. When the pleasantries were out of the way and all eyes on the two men as they stood to the side Tony spoke up "So Boss man and I have asked you, our family, to meet us here so we can tell you all at once that ...Aah Gibbs a little help here."  
Seeing Tony flounder and ask for help Gibbs stepped closer grabbing his hand before speaking "This is what we wanted to tell you." With that the older man spun a surprised Tony around and kissed him deeply before all their friends.  
While Jimmy and Ducky both stepped forward to offer their congratulations, the other three stayed back, a mixture of emotions flashing over their faces. Gibbs decided to deal with on at a time Abby being first. "Abby, talk to me."  
"You hid this from me. How long have you not trusted me?" she asked looking between the two lovers.  
"Abby, we didn't tell anyone, not until we knew it was going to be permanent." At Gibbs words her whole face light up with warmth and happiness as she flung herself at the men for a hug while squealing in delight. "Now Tim?" he asked over Abby's shoulder before passing her to Tony.  
"Tony, you are to stop telling me about your sex life, I just realized that those girls you told us about were the Boss man." Tony let out a loud laugh and agreed as he shook McGee's offered hand.  
Ziva backed away from the team "No, no this isn't just going to be okay, you can't be together." Before anyone could react, she had bolted out the door with tears streaming down her face.  
Tony and Gibbs went to go after her when Ducky raised his hand to stop them "No, leave her for now. I believe she held the hope that young Anthony would wait until she was ready for them to be together Let her calm down and she will come to you when she is ready."  
“And if your wrong?” Gibbs new the answer but felt the need to ask anyway.  
“Well then my dear boys, we may just have to try keep the damage to a minimum.”  
Hugs and handshakes were once again exchanged before Gibbs sent everyone back to work.   
It was back at the bullpen that they found Ziva typing away angrily at her keyboard. Wincing in sympathy at a particularly hard jab the three men headed to their desks to continue on the always present paperwork. Their day continued in this fashion with Tony and Ziva constantly looking at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. The rising tension between the two came to a head finally as Tony stood to leave for the day "Tony, how could you?" Ziva yelled throwing her pen at Tony's head thankfully missing by an inch.  
Seeing Gibbs stand to help, Tony waved him off as he turned back to Ziva "Not here Ziva, the whole building doesn't need to hear this." In silent agreement the two headed for the elevator. Once inside with the power off and no escape possible they finally looked each other in the eyes.  
"How could you Tony? You knew that I liked you, that I was falling in love with you." Ziva broke the silence. letting her temper flair and her hurt pour out "Gibbs is father figure that was there for me and you just took him away."  
"No Ziva he is still there for you, whenever you need him just ask and as for you and me, I offered, I came to you, but you rejected me even after I opened myself up to you. We missed our chance and I moved on."  
"No. No you changed everything. Just so you could get your socks off." Ziva yelled the hurt clearly showing on her face.  
"It’s ‘rock’ not ‘socks’ and nothing changed. You have been to Gibbs house since we started dating, you needed him so he dropped everything and I left , so you could be alone with him, you didn’t even know I was there." Tony snapped back trying to make her see that nothing had changed.  
Finally breaking down and clutching at Tony she sobbed into his shoulder "But I loved you Tony. Why couldn't you love me."  
Seeing the heart of her real problem Tony held her closer "No Ziva you never loved me like that, you wanted to, but we were never meant to be together." They stood there holding each other close in the dark elevator as Ziva let go of her hurt and hope in a torrent of tears. When she was able to pull herself together Tony started the elevator again and with one last hug the two went to their cars.  
When Tony got to his car and saw Gibbs leaning against the bonnet his heart lifted and he let out a small chuckle "Guess you want to know what happened then?'  
"Nope, just want to know if we are all good?" Gibbs asked as he engulfed Tony in his arms.  
'Yeah, everything is good. Now take me home so we can make love at least twice." Tony looked around checking the coast was clear before sealing Gibbs lips in a short but passionate kiss.  
"Absolutely. And we won’t be interrupted this time, I called a lock smith and had them put locks on the front and back doors" Gibbs moaned as Tony once again drew him into a deeper kiss.  
Taking separate cars both men headed straight to Gibbs house where they ate a small dinner of left over’s that was in the fridge before using the freshly installed lock and heading up stairs to reaffirm the love, they held between them.

A/N: I know the ending is a little weak, well a lot weak but hey it has to end right? I wanted to show that Ziva is not just the hard ninja assassin she is made out to be, but that she could also have the same fears of being left alone after the death of her siblings that DiNozzo has after the loss of his mother. That she also has a soft side to her that just needed to cry and be hugged.


End file.
